Lost, Found
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: What if Trunks was kidnapped when he was baby? Trained to be an assassin? Found, he is ruthless. Will the young Hotaru teach him what it is like to enjoy life?


Disclaimer: OKay, listen up. I do NOT own them and Shiri is NOT an original character. He is...well...keep reading. You probably know anyway. This is an AU, where Videl already knew Gohan's abilities before Buu.  
  
  
Shiri stared, leveling his pistol. He was not only a trained assassin, but he was also a 'crime fighter' and a 'Shinobi gift'. He smirked at these thoughts. He killed a youma because he liked to, and the organization had not realized that his strong ki was not a jitsu gift, besides the boss, who had it himself. Ever since he could remember, he was trained to be the 'Silent Sunset'. He wasn't going to give up the title now. He aimed.  
"Ten'oh Haruka, say your goodbyes." He clicked the safety.  
  
"What are you doing in the sakura tree?" A girl's voice rang out. Shiri looked down, startled. The girl was about 6, his age. She had blackish purple hair and violet eyes. She seemed very curious.  
"I was just trying to get a good view of the neighborhood." Shiri lied. He hid the pistol in the branches.  
"You new?"  
"Yeah."  
"I can show you around! Hey ChibiUsa!" She called out. A girl came running. Her hair was in two cones with the rest dangling from it. ChibiUsa looked at Shiri, and slightly colored. Shiri had always wondered what that meant. He never got a break from this assassin business. ChibiUsa nudged the other girl.  
"My name's Tomoe Hotaru. Hers is Tsukino Usagi, but we call her ChibiUsa."  
"What's yours?" ChibiUsa asked.  
"Shiri."  
"Your last name?"  
"I don't have one."  
"That's sad." Shiri looked at the girl. He saw...sympathy. Why?  
"Hey, let's show you around now!" Hotaru said cheerfully. Trunks nodded. This would help him on his other cases. The trio moved along the town. Finally, they stopped in front another house. Shiri recognized it. Case #493, kill Tsukino Usagi. It was the case after two other cases besides Ten'oh.  
"This is my home, Shiri-kun!" ChibiUsa ran inside, Hotaru next to her. "Well, come in!" Trunks hesistated, then went inside. A girl was facedown in the floor.  
"Tripped again, Usagi-baka?" ChibiUsa snickered.  
"Who are YOU to talk, ChibiUsa?!" Usagi whined. ChibiUsa stepped forward, and tripped too. ChibiUsa got up, annoyed, as Usagi was laughing her head off. Shiri managed a smile, something that most assassins lacked. Hey, playing pranks along WITH the assassins weren't hard. A woman apparently Mrs. Tsukino, came in with snacks.  
"Hi Hotaru-chan! Oh, is that your new boyfriend ChibiUsa?"  
"No..." ChibiUsa flushed. "Oh NO! I forgot about homework!" She quickly rummaged through a bookbag, pulled out some math. Hotaru pulled hers out too. Shiri stared at it, hands behind his head. Is this what they learn? How simple!  
"6+5x3....WAH! IT'S SO HARD!" ChibiUsa threw her book down in utter frustration. Hotaru stared at hers, scratching her head, chewing on a pencil. Shiri stared at them in disbelief. THAT was hard? They haven't even gotten to the exponents. ChibiUsa stared at Shiri. "Don't you have any homework?" Shiri jumped. Why did they always have to be so, so, so CURIOUS?! "Well?" Think think think....  
"He's new, so he probably hasn't registered(AN: Isn't THAT a famous excuse?)." Usagi said, hovering over ChibiUsa.  
"Yeah." Shiri sighed in relief.  
"Could you help us Shiri-kun?" Hotaru asked. He came over by Hotaru and pointed out the basics. So SIMPLE! Usagi, ChibiUsa, and Hotaru stared in amazement.  
"Wow, you're really smart for a kid!" Usagi said. 'He's almost smarter than me....no, wait, he couldn't be smarter than ME...He's still around 6, 7 years old...'  
'At Satan City, a youma appears on the street...*crackle*..where is Sail...*bzzzz*..and Sat*eeeeee*' The TV screen went blank. Usagi and ChibiUsa jumped up, as well as Shiri. They all ran out the door. Hotaru stared.  
"What's with them?" She asked herself.  
  
"Why are you tagging along, Shiri? You know it's dangerous!" Usagi said, running. Shiri didn't answer. HE wasn't going to be telling her he could use Ki. Usagi sweated. She didn't want to transform in front of him.  
  
"Oh man!" Gohan shouted. Videl looked at her classmate. It was not normal for him to be disturbed out of his lunch. "I feel a strong ki in this city!" Videl stared at him in surprise. This wasn't good. Gohan and Videl exchanged looks, and flew.  
  
"Okay, fine then!" Usagi said exasperated. "I'll go this way and you go that!" Shiri nodded, and ran off. Usagi and ChibiUsa sighed. They took out their henshin objects.  
  
'So this is the youma. What an incredibly low ki.' Shiri stared at it distastefully. It looked kind of like a werewolf. 'It seems to have alot of life though.' He gathered his ki. 'Alright...' Then he shouted. "LET'S PLAY, SHALL WE?! TOGOKU...SHI.....HAAA!" He drew a circle in the air, trailed with ki. He shoved at it, and it imprisoned the werewolf. He laid out his palm, and began slowly making a fist. The circle became smaller. 'And. Goodbye.'  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor ChibiMoon ran to the scene. What they saw wasn't what they expected. What they saw was the monster blow up. As the debris cleared, they saw Shiri with his fist in front of him. What they didn't see was the two figures of Gohan and Videl.  
"Hey, that boy looks kind of familiar..." Videl said. "Like that one guy in that photo?" Gohan stared at her in sudden realization.  
"That MUST be it!" He jumped up, startling Videl. "He must be Present Trunks, he MUST be!" Videl stared at him wide-eyed.  
"You mean the kidnapped child?"  
"Yes! Oh man, I gotta tell Vegeta about this!" After Gohan bugged*ELECTRONICALLY!!* Trunks, the duo promptly flew off. Sailor Moon and ChibiMoon were still staring at Shiri, or known to us, Trunks.  
"What happened?" Moon asked Trunks.  
"Um....the other sailor senshi came..." he said.  
"And finished the monster off?" She finished.  
"Yeah!" Trunks sighed. Too close. He walked off. 'Damn' He thought. 'Boss ain't gonna be happy.'  
  
"What?! Is this true?! WOW!" Bulma wailed, consumed in tears of happiness. "VEGETA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Vegeta walked, er, stomped in.  
"What is it woman?!" It had been a long time since Gohan saw Vegeta, and as he heard, he became twice as angry ever since Trunks had been taken away. Gohan and Videl*as much as she could* smiled brightly at Vegeta*to Videl, a scary man*. Gohan held up the radar which responded to the bug he put on Trunks.  
"We found Trunks Vegeta!" He said. For a moment, he could've swore Vegeta smiled. Vegeta grabbed the radar so fast even Gohan couldn't see and flew off.  
  
"WHAT?! You failed?" A lizardlike creature bounced up from his seat. Trunks hated the boss. The boss didn't even hurt him as he hurled Ki at him, making him bounce backward. But if he rebelled, he would get no food, and in the young assassin's mind, that was VERY important to him. The boss kept 'hurting' him, while cussing loudly. This was very odd. It was just one case that he failed, and he had before once or twice, but this was kind of extreme! He could almost feel the ki and punches hurled at him. Almost. But something he DID feel was the debris flying around when the wall broke down all of a sudden, with a man with *quite* a receding hairline, flinging the guardsmen around like rag dolls. Trunks stood up, postion ready.  
  
"The hell? Another one of those vermin?" The man spat. "Like roaches, so hard to kill them all." The creature sneered.  
"Ah, another monkey, Prince Vegeta I suppose? I will avenge my brethen's deaths."  
"Tch! Frieza couldn't, Cold couldn't, Cooler couldn't, what makes you think YOU can defeat me, Icezo?" He smirked, but Icezo followed suite.  
"Oh, _I_ won't be the one fighting. Shiri!" Trunks stared at him. He came out of the shadows, studying this Vegeta.  
"You think my son can beat me, even without proper training? And that the heir of the royal bloodline of the proud Vegetasei would obey YOU? You're as dumb as they come!" At this he laughed.  
  
Trunks stopped. Son? ROYAL?!  
"Hmph! Of course I know that. But I've raised him. He will obey." He toyed with a computer chip. "And not only that, but you would never kill your son. Shiri! Attack!" He pointed his finger. Trunks was about to attack, but then...  
"Naw, I think this is a perfect opportunity to rebel." At this, he shouted. His Ki flared, and it steadily, but fastly, changed into a golden one. He screamed. At this the floor came apart and his hair stood straight up, turning blond, as his eyebrows turned the same color. His eyes changed to a deep green. He smirked. "And this will be the last. HAYAI....!" He turned both his palms toward Icezo. "SENKO...!" Both charged with Ki. "HAAAA!!!" He shot one, which was a medium moving blast, then the other, which made both Ki balls dartlike and chainlike, and also increasing the speed. Icezo screamed, and that was the last thing that it ever did. Vegeta was surprised, but satisfied.  
"Well, you certainly carry the power of your Saiyajin bloodline. Tell me, when did you learn how to become a Super Saiyajin?" Trunks thought.  
"Hm...around...mebbe...four?" He looked up, and was satisfied that he saw Vegeta's face twisted in surprise. "Defeating youma and assassination are my speciality."  
"You've still got a lot to learn, boy. As strong as that display was, I, Kakarotto, who's dead, and his brat are stronger than you." Trunks did an eyebrow twitch.  
"Really, now? Then if I was your son, and you trio were stronger, then why was I found at the age of 6?"  
"This was quite the hidden hideout, and I suppose you hide your Ki was well?" He stared at Trunks. "It's time you met the rest of your race, Trunks." Trunks stared, now completely awed.  
"My name is Shiri, not Trunks!" He said indigently. Whoever his other parent was, the duo was obviously on crack, or just screwy, to name a child Trunks. Vegeta sighed, then looked at Trunks, smirking.  
"I didn't name you. It goes in that woman's..tradition to name people after undergarmets. At least you've got my taste."  
"If you're so strong, then why didn't you use force?" Vegeta's face twisted with frustration and as much as a blush as the proud Saiyajin could muster. Trunks smirked.  
  
"WA! TRUNKS!" Bulma squeezed her son, who gasped and turned blue. "Imissedyousooomuch!! Howhaveyoubeen?! IWAS SOooo WORRIED~!"  
"H-hey... Bulma... you should let him breathe..." Gohan sweatdropped. Bulma glared at him.  
"Go-han! I haven't seen him since you fought Cell! YOU THINK I'M HUGGING HIM TOO HARD?!" Trunks made a face. Was this really his mom? She's wearing quite slutty clothes...The red strapless shirt, the red short skirt....yeah. Very slutty.  
"Who is he?" A very innocent sounding voice spoke up. Trunks looked around, and saw a child who had his index finger in his mouth and the oddest hairstyle.  
"Oh! Hi Goten!" A short man with no nose waved for him to come over. Goten did timidly.  
"You know, you should start buying stock in hairgel...Bulma." Trunks said.  
"Oh no!" The short man with no nose laughed. "Them Saiyajins DO have the oddest hairstyles!" Then he whispered. "I mean, just check out Vegeta with his receding hairline."  
"I HEARD THAT YOU CUEBALL!" Vegeta started chasing him, throwing Ki. Krillin was flying around for his life. Goten and Gohan immediately started laughing. Trunks slowly began to laugh with them. Gohan calmed down, and held back Vegeta.  
"Come on, Vegeta, don't try and kill him." Gohan pleaded. Vegeta glared at Gohan with one of the scariest glares in history. Gohan sweated.  
  
"Hey, Trunks-kun!" Goten tugged on Trunks's shirt. "Let's spar!" Trunks's face lit up. The only spar HE ever had was with a superbly strong youma. Goten flew, beckoning Trunks to follow. He did, and they took a very secluded area.  
"Can YOU become Super Saiyajin too, Trunks-kun?"  
'Why is he using -kun already?' Trunks thought. "Yeah. Why?"  
"Cool! That makes the fight more interesting." Goten powered up. Trunks arched an eyebrow. This WOULD get interesting, wouldn't it? He followed suite.  
"Alright. Let's play." 


End file.
